There is great interest in finding methods that can be used to evaluate objectively the physical and cognitive capability of a subject or group of subjects (e.g., military personnel). As one example, an objective, real-time measurement tool would be useful in deciding whether tired troops should be deployed. Other applications include evaluation of shift work strategies, selection for special duties and training.
The present invention fulfills this need by providing methods and compositions for analyzing and/or evaluating a subject's level of fatigue and/or physical performance capability (e.g., fitness) by detecting and/or measuring biomarkers associated with fatigue, fitness and physical performance capacity in one or more, samples from the subject.